


Motherly Love

by WestOrEast



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/F, Yuri, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Rapunzel loves her mother, and is always glad when she visits. One day, Mother Gothel suggests something new for her to do.





	Motherly Love

  
  
Rapunzel was idly kicking her feet together as she stared out of the window. It looked like it would be another boring day. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the week before that. Her life was really very boring. The only thing that was interesting was-  
  
“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!”  
  
That. Rapunzel looked out of the window, down to the forest floor. Her mother, Gothel, stood there, looking back up at her. A wicker bag of food sat next to her.  
  
“One minute, mother,” the teenage girl called.  
  
Rapunzel turned around and slowly fed her hair out of the window, her golden locks cascading down to the ground, a hundred feet away. Soon, she felt the tug that meant her mother had grabbed hold of her hair. Her hair started raising itself up, and within a minute, Gothel was stepping into Rapunzel’s room.  
  
Just like every time she saw her, Rapunzel was struck by how different she and her mother looked. Her mother had curly black hair, a wide face, blue eyes and far more of a figure than Rapunzel did. Rapunzel had green eyes, yellow hair (much longer, of course) and was much slimmer.  
  
The two of them did their usual song and dance (quite literally, for the first part), and Rapunzel watched the years literally drop off of her mother. After Gothel was left looking as youthful as ever, she turned around to smile at Rapunzel. She ran a hand down her daughter’s cheek.  
  
“Now, Rapunzel, it’s important that I see how well you’re growing. I wouldn’t want my little peach to grow bruised,” she said with a smile.  
  
Rapunzel smiled and nodded, though she had no idea what her mother was talking about.  
  
“Yes? I mean, I’ve been doing all the chores you assigned me and I think I’ve done a good job but-“ The incipient babble was cut off as Gothel laid a finger over Rapunzel’s open mouth.  
  
“Not like that, dearest,” she said with a soft smile that still had steel underneath it. “I mean your body. Mother has to check on it, to see how you’re growing.”  
  
That kind of made sense to Rapunzel. There had been a lot of changes to her body in the past few years, and she still wasn’t completely comfortable with all of them. In between her legs, for instance. Sometimes Rapunzel felt funny in between there, in a way she had never remembered feeling before. But still…  
  
“Are you sure, Mother? After all, you said that-.”  
  
Rapunzel flinched as her mother’s face darkened.  
  
“Rapunzel,” Gothel said, laying a hand on her forehead, “I do so much for you, and now you’re going to stop me from checking up on you? Sometimes I wonder how I raised such a selfish daughter.”  
  
Rapunzel flinched under the weight of her mother’s words. Maybe she was right. Maybe Rapunzel _was_ being selfish in saying no to her mother. And if something was wrong with her, it wasn’t as if Rapunzel would be able to tell.  
  
Rapunzel looked down at the floor, and to the sides as the thoughts ran through her mind. Finally, just as Gothel was opening her mouth again, she decided.  
  
“Okay! All right, Mother.”  
  
Gothel smiled, the expression growing across her face.  
  
“Good girl,” she said, patting Rapunzel’s cheek. “After all, you should always remember that mother knows best.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, her hands wringing together. She followed her mother over to her bed, sitting down next to her. Her shoulders were hunched, and she was looking down at her blue dress.  
  
“Oh Rapunzel, you’re so _tense_ ,” Gothel said, laying an arm over her shoulder. “ _Try_ to relax, dearest.”  
  
Rapunzel tried, and didn’t succeed. Nervousness was churning in her gut, as her mind raced through what was about to happen. The fact that she had no idea what _was_ about to happen made her vivid fears so much worse.  
  
Rapunzel almost jumped out of her skin when her mother put both hands on her. Gothel waited until her adopted daughter was no longer actually shaking before starting to explore her body. It took a while, as Rapunzel breathed in and out, psyching herself up for her mother’s examination.  
  
Rapunzel squeaked as her mother’s hands ran over her body. It felt strange, to have anyone besides herself touch her. Gothel’s hands slid over her dress, feeling Rapunzel’s young teen body. She tugged at Rapunzel, getting her to lean against her body, to give Gothel better access without having to move.  
  
Rapunzel closed her eyes, face red as her mother’s hands pressed against her. They went all over her, though they especially seemed to focus on Rapunzel’s chest and legs. After a solid thirty seconds of fondling there, which made Rapunzel start to squirm underneath Gothel’s’ hands, she finally spoke up.  
  
“Is everything alright, Mother,” she asked hesitantly.  
  
“I’m just not sure, Rapunzel,” Gothel said, pursing her lips. “I’ll need to do a closer examination. Take off your dress, please.”  
  
“My dress?!” Rapunzel squeaked. She had never worn less that a full outfit around her mother since she was old enough to bathe on her own. “Are, are you sure?”  
  
“Of course I’m sure, Rapunzel!” Gothel cried dramatically. “I absolutely must see your body without anything covering it up.”  
  
Rapunzel fidgeted, but already knew she was going to obey. Sighing, she shrugged out of her dress, neatly folding the blue garment and laying it over a chair. She turned around to face her mother. Goosebumps were forming, even though it was a warm summer day. Rapunzel tried to cover up every inch of her body with her hands, and couldn’t bring herself to look her mother in the eyes.  
  
“Your underwear too, dear.”  
  
Rapunzel hesitated for a while longer on this one, but finally moved to completely undress. She moved jerkily, fingers fumbling with her underwear as she gradually bared herself. This time, she let her underthings just drop to the floor, instead of neatly folding them.  
  
A smile flickered across Gothel’s face before she motioned with her hand. “Come back and sit on Mother’s lap, Rapunzel.”  
  
Rapunzel blushed, again. But she did so, feeling the fabric of her mother’s dress underneath her legs. Gothel’s arms closed around her like a spider, tugging her close against the older woman’s body.  
  
Gothel’s hands started running over the teenager’s body, starting with Rapunzel’s chest. Rapunzel squeaked as warm hands caressed and pinched her breasts. It hurt, a bit, but there was something else there, something underneath the surface impression of minor pain. It felt kind of like the funny ache Rapunzel sometimes felt in her lower stomach.  
  
Rapunzel let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a groan. There was a growing restlessness in her body, something that made her want to stand up and move around. And that funny ache was back, too. It wasn’t very strong, not yet, but it was there. Was it connected with what Rapunzel’s mother was doing? She thought it had to be, even if she didn’t see the connection.  
  
“Hm,” Gothel hummed, running her hands over Rapunzel’s chest. “Your breasts are a bit small. Still, you are only seventeen, so you have a few more years to grow, though you’ve already had most of the time you’re going to get.”  
  
Rapunzel squirmed, both from her mother’s hands running over her body and her dissection of Rapunzel’s shortcomings.  
  
“Is, is there any way you can help them grow, Mother?” She wasn’t sure exactly what the benefit of bigger breasts were, but, as a dutiful daughter, if her mother wanted them bigger, she should try to do so.  
  
“Hhmm,” Gothel hummed in thought, her fingers idly going in circles around Rapunzel’s nipples. “There might be. I would have to give massages to your breasts every time I visit. But it might work. And if I do this, Rapunzel,” a warning note entered her voice, “I don’t want to hear any complaining from you about it, understand? I’ll be doing you a favor, using a lot of ingredients that are hard to find. I don’t want to listen to any whining about how you feel.”  
  
“Yes Mother,” Rapunzel said submissively. That was justified, at least. Rapunzel knew she could be disobedient and ungrateful, considering everything her mother did for her. She’d try not to complain whenever Mother did… whatever it was exactly she was going to do.  
  
“Good girl,” Gothel said, patting her cheek.  
  
Rapunzel noticed that her nipples were very stiff. They had never done that before, unless she was taking a cold bath. Why were they hard now? The question of why was driven out of her mind when Gothel ran her fingers over them. Rapunzel squealed as a bolt of… feeling shot straight to her spine. It really wasn’t like anything she had felt before. When that aching sensation between her legs had appeared before, she had just done her best to ignore it, to try and absorb herself in cleaning or something until it went away.  
  
Finally, Gothel stopped playing with her daughter’s breasts. Her hands started down her stomach, examining her belly. Rapunzel squirmed, trying not to giggle. She was very ticklish, and her mother’s movements were very light.  
  
“A bit of pudge here, dear. Do try to get more exercise. Wouldn’t want you to bloat up into an ugly pig, after all!”  
  
Rapunzel didn’t think she was fat. Or even plump. Her stomach was flat, or at least it had always seemed flat to her. But was it? What if her mother could see (or feel) something she couldn’t?  
  
“It’s a bit hard to move around in here, Mother,” Rapunzel said, trying to defend herself, feeling guilty.  
  
“Nonsense! There’s the stairs right over there,” Gothel waved one hand, indicating them, while the other continued to stroke Rapunzel’s belly. “A few dozen climbs each day, and you’ll be as fit as a fiddle.”  
  
Rapunzel sighed quietly, but gave in. She almost always did. She heard her mother make the small puff she did when she was satisfied she had won the argument.  
  
The tension keeping Rapunzel’s shoulders stiff had mostly died down, as she got accustomed to her mother’s hands on her. It returned when those hands went to her thighs. Something about the touch of another person there made Rapunzel want to squirm away.  
  
“There, there, darling,” Gothel murmured into Rapunzel’s ear. “Just let Mommy handle this.”  
  
Rapunzel bit down on her own finger as her mother’s hands wandered over her thighs. Even as they covered every inch, they steadily wound upwards, until they brushing the point where Rapunzel’s body ended and her legs began. The tingling sensations were steadily growing and growing as Gothel wound her way up.  
  
Then Gothel moved her hands to be in between Rapunzel’s legs. The teen stiffened in her mother’s embrace as something utterly unlike anything she had ever felt before washed over her. Gothel was running two fingers over Rapunzel’s slit, while her arms held her firmly in place.  
  
Rapunzel had no idea how she could be so wet down there. Or how she could feel so good. It was like hot electricity, making her tighten up as she tried to put into words how it felt to have her mother touch her.  
  
And then Gothel actually slid a finger into Rapunzel. The girl made a keening sound as, for the very first time, something entered her. It felt so, so strange. And good. It felt very good, too.  
  
Rapunzel’s legs kicked against Gothel’s legs and the side of her bed as her mother slid a finger deeper and deeper inside her. The finger stopped when half of the second knuckle had slid inside her. Rapunzel could feel her mother pressing against something.  
  
“Good girl. You still have your hymen. Remember, this is a very precious thing of yours. It’s proof that you’re a good girl. And the world outside is full of evil men who would want nothing more than to take it from you.”  
  
Rapunzel shivered, remembering all the horrible things her mother had told her about what was waiting for her just outside the tower walls. She knew she should be more grateful than she was that her mother did so much to protect her all those dangers.  
  
Rapunzel’s mother kept on lightly prodding at her hymen, and Rapunzel winced. There was the faintest, barely detectable hint of discomfort as her mother felt out her hymen. The thought of some man ripping it into little shreds was horrifying to her, and at that moment, Rapunzel never wanted to leave her tower.  
  
Gothel’s finger slipped deeper into Rapunzel, sliding past her partial hymen. Rapunzel jumped, as her mother’s finger sank into her as deep as it could go. She stared down in shock, seeing an entire finger buried inside her. She couldn’t believe that something like that could fit inside her.  
  
“This is looking very good indeed, Rapunzel,” Gothel said, a warm note entering her voice. “You’re nice and tight, just the way a girl should be.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her mother’s finger was feeling good, really good. And she wasn’t even moving it. Gothel was just holding it still inside her, letting Rapunzel’s walls clench down around it, squeezing down and trying to milk it.  
  
Gothel’s other hand slid up Rapunzel’s belly, returning to her breast. Rapunzel’s nipples were stiff and hard, standing out from her breasts quite prominently. That made it very easy for Gothel to grab one, lightly pinching it in between two fingers. Rapunzel felt that quite strongly.  
  
_Quite_ strongly. It was a stronger sensation than anything Rapunzel had ever felt before, like a lightening rod had been connected straight to her chest. That, combined with the finger inside her core was all just far too much for Rapunzel. She could feel pleasure, sharper than anything she had ever known before, rising up inside of her, filling her with a wonderful new sensation.  
  
“Mother! Oh, _Mother!_ ”  
  
Rapunzel thrashed around in her mother’s arms as the feelings inside her reached a tipping point. It felt like her entire body was convulsing as the pleasure peaked. Her head knocked against Gothel’s shoulder as her core tightened down around her mother’s fingers. Rapunzel’s thighs lifted off from Gothel’s lap, before she fell down heavily, panting and shaking.  
  
Rapunzel slumped in Gothel’s arms, eyes half-closed. That, that was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could never have imagined she could feel this good.  
  
But it wasn’t over yet. Gothel stood up, making Rapunzel stand up as well. Blearily blinking, she went along with her mother as the older woman walked towards the open window. Gothel kept her arms wrapped around Rapunzel, making sure she couldn’t slip out of her grasp.  
  
Rapunzel stared out the window, looking out over the summer forest. There was nothing but trees in sight, an endless see of green. She shivered, remembering all the things her mother had told her were waiting for her out there.  
  
“My sweet Rapunzel,” Gothel whispered into her ear, “the world out there can never, _would_ never make you feel as good as I do. They would just use you up and throw you aside.” Her hands started wandering over Rapunzel’s body again, running over quivering muscle and sweat-slick skin. “You must always stay here, where I can protect you.”  
  
One hand returned to Rapunzel’s crotch, softly running over her flushed, weeping lips. Rapunzel shivered, feeling a quiver of sensation run through her sensitive body. Then she shivered again as a gust of wind from outside swept over her. It felt funny, running over her body.  
  
Gothel slid a finger back into Rapunzel’s slit. She started slowly pumping in and out as the two of them looked out of the window. She pulled Rapunzel’s hair to one side, and kissed her neck.  
  
“Rapunzel?”  
  
“Yes, mother?” Rapunzel had her eyes closed, and her voice was soft.  
  
“Promise mother that you’ll never leave here.”  
  
Rapunzel opened her mouth to say- not even she was sure what. Whatever it would have been was cut off as Gothel inserted a second finger into her. The thought of anything else was driven out of her mind.  
  
“Oh! Yes, yes, I will!”  
  
“ _Good_ girl,” Gothel purred, speeding up her strokes.  
  
Rapunzel was quickly reduced to a moaning, quivering mess, only held upright by her mother’s arms. One of Gothel’s hands was busy, sliding two fingers in and out of her pussy. Her other hand was up at Rapunzel’s breast, massaging it and lavishing attention to Rapunzel’s nipples.  
  
As Gothel ran her hands over Rapunzel’s body, she whispered into Rapunzel’s ear.  
  
“Always remember, sweetheart. Mother is the only one who can, the only one who _should_ ever do this. Any one else who tries to touch you is an evil, evil person who just wants to hurt you.”  
  
Rapunzel didn’t consciously listen to her mother, too absorbed in what was happening to her. Her hips were bucking forward, trying to pull the two fingers deeper inside her. Arousal was falling out from her lower lips and landing on the floor, splattering on the stones underneath her.  
  
And then Gothel spread her fingers. Rapunzel made a sound so high-pitched that only dogs could fully hear it. Her limbs thrashed against everything; the wall, the floor, her mother, as she tried to deal with the overwhelming feeling inside her. She felt the pleasure inside her rise and rise, until it seemed that either she or it had to break. And right as she was about to find out-  
  
Her mother withdrew her fingers completely. Rapunzel sagged in her arms, almost sobbing as the blissful pleasure left. She turned her head to look imploringly at her mother, desperately wanting to feel it again.  
  
Gothel looked back at her. Her deep eyes captured Rapunzel. She stared into her mother’s eyes, seeing her own reflection in them.  
  
“Rapunzel, I want a solemn promise that you won’t leave your home.”  
  
That was a hard promise to make. Rapunzel wanted to see those birthday lanterns so, so badly. But did she want it bad enough to disobey her mother? Her mother who did so much, who gave so much so that Rapunzel could be happy? In the end, it was the aching, burning need in her lower belly that made the decision for Rapunzel.  
  
“If, if I do will you keep on touching me?” Rapunzel asked timidly.  
  
Gothel sighed and rolled her eyes before looking back at Rapunzel.  
  
“Why did I have such a willful daughter? But, yes, Rapunzel. If you do that, I’ll make you feel even better than you did before.”  
  
In the end, that meant it really wasn’t a choice. Rapunzel wanted to feel… whatever that was called again, and she was willing to agree to almost anything for it to happen. Even promising she wouldn’t leave the tower.  
  
“Yes Mother. I promise.”  
  
_“Good_ girl,” Gothel said, stroking Rapunzel’s hair. Her fingers started moving across Rapunzel’s body again, coaxing out moans and sighs from her daughter.  
  
Gothel slid her fingers back into Rapunzel, being sure not to break her hymen. It required some careful maneuvering, but she did it. Rapunzel didn’t recognize the skill it took to do that. All she knew was that her mother’s fingers were making her feel better than she could have ever imagined.  
  
Rapunzel clutched the window sill, leaning forward until she was almost bent over it. Her eyes were screwed closed as she panted, in great, billowing breaths. Her mother kept going, rubbing her breasts with one hand and sliding in and out of her slit with the other.  
  
And Gothel did more than that. She brushed a finger along Rapunzel’s clitoris, coaxing the sensitive nub of flesh out from underneath it’s hood. Rapunzel responded most appreciatively to that, stiffening in Gothel’s arms as an even more intense sensation shot through her.  
  
A ragged moan was torn out of Rapunzel’s throat as her mind was overwritten with white. She didn’t know what her mother was doing, but it felt indescribably good. It felt like her entire body was melting as Gothel lightly played with that point. Her arousal flowed out of her at an ever greater rate than before, running down her thighs and making a mess of the floor.  
  
Rapunzel’s orgasm came swiftly. She pushed her hips backwards, rubbing against her mother’s red dress as she moaned lustily. She fell forward enough her breasts were pressed against the windowsill, trapping Gothel’s hand in between them.  
  
Rapunzel was unaware of all of this. All she could think of was how good she felt, how the waves of pleasure roiling around inside her were better than anything she had ever experienced. There was nothing left in her mind but bliss, of an orgasm that had well and truly satisfied her.  
  
Rapunzel became aware of the world again as her mother dragged her back inside the tower. Gothel picked her up, displaying far more strength than a woman of her build should have, and carried her back to Rapunzel’s bed. She sat her daughter down in it, though not before sliding a rag underneath Rapunzel’s thighs to soak up and arousal.  
  
Rapunzel didn’t move much during all of this. Her chest rose and fell as she stared at the ceiling, slowly coming down from her high. Gothel stayed with her, slowly stroking her long, blonde hair and looking down at her. Finally, Rapunzel stirred, craning her head to look at Gothel.  
  
“Mother?” Rapunzel asked, hesitantly.  
  
“Yes, dear?”  
  
“Is it okay if I do…” Rapunzel didn’t know the words to describe what had happened. “…that, by myself?”  
  
“Oh no, Rapunzel, you shouldn’t,” Gothel said hastily. “You could injure yourself, and I couldn’t bear the thought,” she clasped a hand to her breast, “of something happening to my only child. You must only do such things when I’m here, so I can make sure you stay safe.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, feeling dejected. She could see the sense of it, but her mother visited so rarely. The idea of feeling those tingles again was already growing more attractive, and she would have to wait who knew how long once her mother left before she could do it again.  
  
That thought spurred another. Rapunzel knew what she looked like, obviously. But what did her mother look like. Rapunzel knew her mother was more beautiful than her. After all, she often said so. But what did that mean, exactly?  
  
“Mother?”  
  
“Yes? What _is_ it, Rapunzel?”  
  
“Could you…” Rapunzel trailed off to a halt, embarrassed at what she was about to ask. “Could you take off your clothes, too?”  
  
Gothel stared down at her for a long while, her face unreadable. Just as Rapunzel was starting to squirm in nervousness, she smiled.  
  
“Of _course_ , Rapunzel. You should get the chance to see what a real woman looks like. I’m sure you’ll be impressed.” Rapunzel decided she better at least that she was, in the interest of domestic harmony.  
  
Gothel stood up and took a few steps away from the bed. She turned around to face Rapunzel, a pleased smile on her lips. She ran her hands up and down her body while looking at her daughter.  
  
“Now watch carefully, dearest. Mumsy is only going to do this once.”  
  
Rapunzel nodded, closely watching her mother. Gothel was preening, enjoying being the center of attention. She leaned down to grab the hem of her floor-length dress and lifted it up, revealing her long, bare legs underneath it. She pulled it off of herself entirely, revealing her body to her daughter’s eyes.  
  
Gothel tossed the dress onto the bed, the red garment landing right next to Rapunzel. As always, Rapunzel wondered where her mother got her clothing. It didn’t look anything like what was in the pictures of the books she gave Rapunzel, except for the one history book, where the ladies of the court were wearing something similar.  
  
The book had been silent on what they wore underneath their clothing, and Rapunzel only now got an answer. Her mother wore modern underwear, or so Rapunzel assumed, since it was the same as her own. A blush formed on her cheeks as she stared at Gothel’s half-naked body.  
  
Rapunzel was forced to compare her underdeveloped body to her mother’s mature beauty, and realized there was no real comparison. Gothel was so, so much beautiful than her, with a lush, full figure that welcomed the eyes.  
  
Her breasts stood out from her chest, pressing against the cloth keeping them in place. Rapunzel blushed, remembering that she had once pressed her face against them, drinking deeply of her mother’s milk. She didn’t have any actual memories of it, but she was sure it had to have happened. And they looked like they could store a lot of milk. Gothel’s breasts were easily twice the size of Rapunzel’s own, and were certainly the picture of what it meant to be a woman.  
  
Gothel shifted her stance, emphasizing her long, pale thighs. They were without blemish, smooth and soft. Rapunzel’s eyes ran up them, but homed in on what lay between her hips. Rapunzel couldn’t see it, since it was covered by an undergarment, but she knew it had to be there.  
  
Rapunzel shifted on her bed. Gothel playing with her there had felt so good. Would it feel just as good for her mother if Rapunzel was allowed to do the same? Rapunzel hoped that it would and that she would be allowed to do so. Her mother gave her so much, after all. Doing something in return was the least Rapunzel could do in thanks.  
  
Rapunzel felt quite inadequate. There was no way her body could compare to her mother’s. But if her mother would just let her pay close attention to her, that would help ease the shame Rapunzel felt for looking so plain and dowdy next to her.  
  
Rapunzel worked up the courage to ask as her mother kept on disrobing. Her naked body was even better than Rapunzel could have imagined. There was one odd thing, though. Where Rapunzel had a mass of untrimmed hair between her legs, her mother was shaved smooth. Rapunzel didn’t know what to think of that. Was it just a difference between women’s bodies, like eye color? Did the hair come when a girl hit puberty, and leave as she got older? It was a mystery to Rapunzel.  
  
But only a minor mystery. Most of Rapunzel’s attention was focused on the rest of Gothel’s body. Gothel enjoyed the attention, turning around so her daughter could see all of her. When she faced away from Rapunzel, she twitched her hips from side to side, emphasizing her rear.  
  
Rapunzel had never really thought about her butt before. It was just something that was there, like her nose or her fingers. But now she thought it was bony and inadequate compared the vision of perfection that was revealed to her. She wanted to reach out and grab it. The desire was so strong Rapunzel’s hands actually rose off the bed before sanity reasserted itself.  
  
Gothel turned back to face Rapunzel, looking like the cat that ate the canary. She strode over to her daughter, hips swinging as she went. She stopped a few feet away from her, basking in the awed delight Rapunzel was displaying.  
  
“Well, sweet? What do you think of Mother now?”  
  
Rapunzel’s mouth was dry, and it took her a few tries before she could say anything. Instead, she eagerly nodded her head, running her eyes over her mother’s lush, beautiful form. Gothel clucked, and put a finger under Rapunzel’s chin, lifting her head up.  
  
“Don’t mumble, Rapunzel! If you want to say something, say it clearly.”  
  
“Yes, I love your body, Mother!” Rapunzel spoke a bit loudly, her words filling the tower with brief echoes. But it was worth it to see the smile of happiness on her mother’s face.  
  
“Good girl,” Gothel said, patting Rapunzel’s cheek. “Do you want to have a closer examination of it?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. She wasn’t sure what exactly her mother was about to do, but she could guess. Getting to touch her body the same way she had touched Rapunzel’s was the obvious one. Though Rapunzel would also be up for nursing at her breasts, just like she had done all those years ago.  
  
Gothel climbed onto the bed with her, pushing Rapunzel to the sheets. She straddled her daughter’s body, hovering above her lower stomach. She smirked down at Rapunzel as she grabbed her hands, bringing them up to rest against her mounds. Rapunzel didn’t need to be told to start massaging them, gently rubbing her mother’s breasts as she avidly looked her over.  
  
Gothel’s nipples were particularly fascinating to Rapunzel. She loved the feel of them in between her fingers, the duality of them being soft yet firm. She kept on playing with them, trusting her mother to stop her if she did anything wrong.  
  
Rapunzel felt something cool land on her stomach. Looking down, she saw another drop fall from her mother and land on her skin. A smile crept across Rapunzel’s face. It was deeply, deeply satisfying to know that she was making her mother feel as good as she was.  
  
An hour later, Rapunzel was half asleep, curled up in her mother’s arms. She was feeling deeply satisfied, and not just on a physical level. That she had made her mother feel so good, so many times filled her heart with happiness. The look on her face as she cried out her daughter’s name… Rapunzel would never forget it.  
  
Rapunzel doubted that any visit from her mother would ever again be this good. Even if they did this sort of thing every time she visited, it would never be quite as special as the very first time. There was a faint tinge of melancholy at that, but Rapunzel accepted it. She’d have to move on, and enjoy her mother’s gifts as they came.  
  
Rapunzel loved her mother.

* * *

  



End file.
